Well I'll be Damned
by greeneyes84
Summary: NM-AU. Edward is gone and Bella learns about a family secret and herself. Rated M for language, violence and adult content. Only read if over 18.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know I should be updating BOH EPOV but I've been working on this for awhile and was trying to decide on whether to post it so give it a shot and tell me if I should keep going. I have about 8 or 9 chapters completed so we'll see how it goes.**

**Well I'll be Damned**

"_**I don't care who's a werewolf and who's a vampire. If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party too"**_** Eclipse.**

**Chapter 1-Visitor**

"Damn stupid Mike Newton" I muttered as I drove home from school. Ever since he had gotten sick at the movies that he, Jake and I had attended he had been avoiding me and I couldn't have been happier but it ended today; my own personal lap dog was back in full force and asking me out. I fought the urge to pound my steering wheel in my anger as I remembered what happened today.

"_YO BELLA" Mike screamed at me from across the quad as I was on my way to my truck._

"_Great" I thought_

_And here I thought that he had finally forgotten his infatuation with me after he avoided me the past week or so. Wasn't in the cards I'm afraid._

_I rolled my eyes and then plastered a fake smile on my face as I turned around to see Mike jogging over to me and I was just waiting for his tongue to start hanging out. I shook my head slightly to rid myself of the ridiculous thought. Mike finally made it over to me and he was smiling in a way I'm sure some girls (ie. Jessica Stanley) found sexy but I just thought it made him look just a little bit psychotic or possibly constipated._

"_Hey Mike what's up?" I asked_

"_Not much, I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to chat in a while I've been really busy" he lied and I made a mental eye roll knowing full well he was embarrassed about getting sick in front of me._

"_Oh umm, that's fine, I've been busy too" I replied trying to convey that I still was._

"_That's cool. Well I was just wondering if you were busy tonight. I was thinking we could go grab a bite to eat at that new pizza joint that opened up"_

"_OH NO!" just what I feared and I couldn't bear to see the hurt in eyes when I had to turn him down but my I just didn't feel that way about Mike; I mean he was a good buddy and while I knew logically it would be wise to move on with him, I couldn't. My heart belonged to him, if he didn't want it, it would always belong to him. How foolish was it that even though my heart was shattered I still longed for him. I missed him so much; I missed the coolness of his skin against mine, the taste of his kiss upon my lips and the way he just knew me even if he couldn't read my mind. I knew all along I wasn't good enough for him, he was an angel, a dark angel but an angel nonetheless and I was a worthless mortal._

"_Oh Mike I can't. Jacob has been really sick with Mono since we went to the movies so I'm going down after school to watch over him while his dad goes to see a sick relative" I lied._

_Truth was I hadn't seen Jake since the movies. Billy stated that he had a really bad case of Mono and was highly contagious so I couldn't go down there. I googled it and it said that the symptoms only lasted about 10 days in a healthy person and it has been about two weeks and I knew my best friend was really healthy. He had this incredible growth spurt and muscles galore, why wouldn't he be healthy. I missed him terribly; it was selfish really but I needed him to keep me together and lately the hole in my chest was getting bigger and bigger. I needed Jacob, as bad as that maybe._

_I expected Mike to give me the usual_

"_It's okay Bella, maybe some other time"._

_Nope instead Mike got a hard look on his face and spat_

"_Are you and that Jacob boy an item now?" and I shook my head not missing how he emphasised the word Boy._

"_Well what's the problem then?" I started to sputter that I just was not in the mood to date anyone, but he interrupted me by saying_

"_Jesus Bella, when the hell are you gonna wake the fuck up and realize that Cullen is gone?He left you Bella and he's not coming back. Get over it"_

_I felt the sting of tears in my eyes and without a word I flew to my truck with Mike shouting apologies._

Why the hell did he have to bring him up? Didn't anyone understand how much I was hurting without them, without him? They were the only ones who understood me; I missed them all so much, even Rosalie, that's how far gone I was and I had no one now, the only person who I even felt remotely comfortable with seemed to be avoiding me.

I managed to calm down and wiped the tears from my eyes as I drove my ancient truck towards home. I debated on driving to LaPush just to check on Jake but thought better of it and drove home. Charlie mentioned being home a bit late tonight and that he would grab something from the diner so I figured I'd make myself a salad and then sit down and try to read a book, truth be told, I needed a night to think.

I already had the stomach flu but lately I had been feeling for lack of a better word; _Weird_. Not sure what was wrong; it was like my body was charged with static, I felt that if I concentrated enough I could see the electricity coming from my fingers. My mind again went to all the times I felt the buzz of electricity between _him_ and I or how when I wanted to cook or when I would read _he_ was always there. He would sit in the kitchen chair and watch me and then he would wrap a blanket around me to protect me from his icy skin and then wrap me in his arms while I read, sometimes he read to me.

"No stop it Bella, you know what will happen" I thought to myself as I fought the tears that threatened to fall.

I couldn't think his name; if I did the pain came back ten times worse and left me gasping for air as I tried to hold myself together and passing out while driving wasn't a good idea.

I tuned down my street and saw that Charlie's police cruiser was home as well as a black Cadillac. It was so odd for Charlie never had visitors except for Billy, Jacob and Harry and I knew neither of them owned a car like that.

I parked my truck and made my way towards the door but not before I took a closer look at the Cadillac. It was sleek, black and what Jake would call a _"sexy car"_. I agreed completely. It was then that I noticed the red leather seats with the black blankets with stars over them and then I saw it; the pentagram hanging from the mirror. I ran to the door tripping up a bit in my haste and practically tore the door off the hinges trying to get in. I gasped as I saw the familiar figure standing in the living room with my father, they looked like they were in the middle of an argument but I ignored it, and then both of them sensing my appearance turned towards me and I vaulted towards the visitor shouting

"**AUNT DORA!**"

**Okay so what did you think? Should I continue? Let me know. In the mean time I'll try to get the other ones updated. I have no schedule but now that my wedding is finally over I can concentrate on this a bit more.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Greeneyes84**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I'm overwhelmed by the amount of people who added this to their favs and are following it after just one chapter. Thanks so much!**

**Okay so here's chapter 2, I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter so here it is. SM owns these characters, not me, however I do own Dora (Pandora) and a few others and the nick name is in no way, shape or form affiliated with Dora the Explorer. Thought I should get that out there.**

**See ya at the bottom**

**Chapter 2- Aunt Dora**

My aunt Dora was my mother's estranged sister. Her actual name was Pandora; apparently my grandmother was into Roman names. She was Renee's older sister but by how much I wasn't sure, she never looked a day older than 30 but her eyes it seemed were filled with wisdom. I would ask Renee why she never came around often to which my mom would tell me she didn't know. I bought that for a long time until I came home once while still living in Phoenix to find both of them in a very heated argument and my aunt walked out with a hurt expression on her face and kissed my forehead. I was 12 and I haven't seen her since. I always felt close to her even if I only saw her once a decade I would feel closer to her than anyone else. Maybe that was why I took to Esme… wince… so easily; she reminded me a lot of Dora.

She hated the nickname especially after that annoying little kid's show of the same name came on but truth be told I was the only one allowed to call her that. She was completely into the _"craft"_ as she once had told me and Renee scoffed at her calling it a foolish bunch of hokum. I usually shook my head and the phrase "Pot calling the kettle black" came to mind.

Renee was as flighty as they get but when I told her about a book I found at the library all about Wicca, she paled and told me to take it back, that kinda of stuff was not allowed in her house. I was very upset; Aunt Dora had told me lovely tales of female warriors with magical powers and of lands that were cloaked in magic. I would listen to these stories with rapt attention that no small child should be able to give but she captivated me and always whispered that anyone can do magic if they believed in it, that it existed in all of us but there were those that were very special who just had it naturally. And as always my Mom would screw it up. I swear she had super human hearing. She would stop the story right there and remind my aunt that it was getting late. It was her polite way of saying

"GET OUT!"

I never understood what the problem was and honesty my life has felt a little empty without my aunt. Well more empty.

"There she is!" my aunt squealed.

"Oh Isa, you are even more beautiful than I could ever have imagined" she cooed in her thick Irish accent and I blushed with embarrassment.

"Aunt Dora, I missed you so much. Where have you been?" I asked as I hugged her tightly.

The name Isa was not lost on me but I let it go, she was the only one who was allowed to call me that. She always told me that would be my name in Gaelic. Apparently Renee's ancestors were Irish, going by the name O'Quinn and my aunt devoted her life to magic and our family history. Renee couldn't be bothered and when I had to do a project on our family Renee told me to call Charlie and get the measly little bit that existed on the Swans but her side of the family had no information. She said she didn't know it but I think she was hiding it. I tried to find out on my own but I could never find any information. It was like the other side of my family didn't exist and the only person who might have known hadn't been around or welcomed from what I could tell. I didn't even have a number to which to call her.

"Oh you know me, I've been around" I'm afraid I can't stay long but I was hoping that we could talk" she said and Charlie who I had forgot was there piped up

"Pandora" it was only one word but it held a warning and I glared at my father's rudeness.

"Now Charlie, I was kind enough to come to ya first and tell ya my reason for comin here and you knew long ago that this might be a possibility, so please don't be rude" Dora scolded him like a child while I glared at my father, why was he acting this way?

I know he didn't know my aunt that well, Renee's fault, but I felt that there was more to this story.

"Isa sweet heart, I know you have spring break coming up and I wanted to know if you would like to come with me for a few weeks, I already took the liberty of checking with the school because you will be missing a few days or so and your principal thought it would do you a world of good. I heard what happened and I'm so sorry little lass but let me assure you that everything will be alright" she cooed and wiped my tears away.

She wanted me to go with her, could I do that? Did I want to?

There was only one answer; Duh!

"Oh Aunt Dora, I don't know" I said in apprehension.

I did want to go; badly but what about Charlie and Jake, and then there was Renee; she would have a fit if she found out about this.

"Don't worry about it lassie, it'll be fine and you'll have so much fun. There is so much I need to tell you, so why don't you go on and pack a few things and then we can be on our way" she said while pushing me towards the stairs.

"Pandora I told you it was not happening" Charlie bellowed and I was feeling weird again.

The hurt I had been feeling from the hole in my chest was getting stronger and the pictures on the wall were shaking a bit. Was I causing that? Nah just my imagination.

"Isa, darling calm down and go upstairs to pack" my aunt said and I saw my father go to the phone.

Who the hell would he be calling?

Renee for sure but it's not like she could stop me from all the way in Florida. I was on my way up the stairs again trying to ignore the pictures shaking and the feeling that I was the cause of it when I heard Charlie on the phone.

"Good evening Phil may I speak to Renee please? Hey Renee, yes everything is fine; well mostly. Yes Renee I understand but… yes I know, okay can you… she's fine…it's your sister. She's here. You know why".

With that he hung up and came back out. He shook his head at me and I glared at him again. I was 18, he can't keep me here, and going on a trip would be a good thing. I needed to get out of Forks for a while, to take my mind off him, off them. I started to make my way up the stairs again when the room was illuminated by a bright light and once it faded all I could do was gasp.

There standing in the middle of the living room was my mom. I shook my head and closed my eyes. Clearly the last few months have made me crazy; yeah that's it, I finally lost my damn mind, I mean that's the only explanation to as why my mother was here when she should be on a plane.

I opened my eyes and she was still here and was coming towards me. I hugged her fiercely, I hadn't seen her since I went nuts and tore my room apart when she came to bring me back to Phoenix. I felt bad for that now. She hugged me quickly and then I watched as her face hardened as she stomped over to my aunt wagging her finger and saying something in a language I didn't know but could vaguely understand. They talked so fast I only picked up words like: "Pandora, how could you, told you years ago, it's not happening, relationship, things have already started, can't stop this, and forbid it"

Both of them were yelling at each other and my dad was just shaking his head and kept mumbling something about how he should have stayed home that night. That funny feeling came back and as the pictures on the walls shook harder I screamed

"**THAT'S ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**"

Then my aunt spoke in English and said

"Isa, sweetheart just calm down okay. Renee, that's enough. Now Isa is coming with me and that's final"

"Her name is Isabella, not Isa and she is not coming with you. We decided when she was born that it would end with us. End of discussion" Renee yelled.

My aunt got this creepy look in her eyes that I found oddly intriguing and she clapped her hands causing the house to shake and some unknown wind was blowing around.

"Renee don't make me do it" Dora said calmly.

My mother just glared at her but I could see her faltering

"Pandora, I forbid it. Bella is my daughter and I will not have you put her life in danger" Renee said strongly.

"Renee, n'er ye be telling me what to do. Ye leaves me with no choice lassie" Pandora said.

"Pandy no!" Renee screamed

I was so confused. What the Hell was going on?

"As the High Priestess of Danu and all those under her majesty, I Pandora O'Quinn order ye, Renee O'Quinn to do right by Danu who you have sworn allegiance, to protect this realm and keep the balance. What be yer choice?" Pandora said softly but with authority.

"Who or what the hell was a Danu? " I thought but listened intently and completely enthralled by my aunt.

She reminded me of a great warrior queen, the ones she told me about as a child. I could envision her riding a horse and brandishing a sword as she led her troops to battle, she would be revered by all but would rule with a fair but iron fist. Okay so I was officially losing my mind, seeing as I envisioned this my aunt seemed to take on that image before my eyes and I shook my head and the image disappeared but I saw my aunt smile.

"Pandy, please don't make me do this, you know my reasons" Renee pleaded.

"Aye, I do, but ye knows just as well as I that there was no choice in the matter the minute she was born" Pandora said.

Her skirts will still flying around and I was completely enthralled with the movement; the air was charged with so much energy and I felt the urge to join in. I watched as Renee shook her head and then sighed heavily and said softly

"Yes my priestess" she said and then turned to me and spoke so softly with tears in her eyes that my heart ached for her, I was upset with her for not letting me be with my aunt and even more so for keeping something from me.

"Bella I love you and I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you. Bella sweetheart, umm… how can I say this? Your aunt and I are witches. I won't go into too much detail, I'll let Pandora do that, but know that I never wanted this for you but it seems that it was destined to happen. I love ya honey so go with your aunt and call me when you have the whole story"

I was floored, witches. First vampires now this, what's next? Frigging werewolves and fairies? I needed to sit down. Wait was I witch?

"Renee, you can't be serious, we decided that when she was born that this wouldn't happen" Charlie bellowed.

"I have no choice Charlie, it was a possibility and you know I can't go back on my oath to the goddess" Renee told him.

"Oath, schmoth, I forbid my daughter from going anywhere near there, she could be hurt" my father yelled but I could see the fight going out of him.

"Aye she could be but highly unlikely and you took the oath as well Charles when ye married me sister and ye can`t renege it so what say you? Don't have me give the order Charlie" Pandora scolded him.

"CHRIST!" he bellowed.

"Fine, but I don`t like this and mark my words Pandora, if anything happens to her, I will… well I'll figure out something" he huffed; I've never seen my father so angry. What oath, were both my parents witches?

"Ye have my word that our little Isa will be safe and sound"

My aunt cooed and I watched as my mother faded into the light again softly whispering to be safe and Charlie grabbed a beer from the fridge and chugged it all. Did all that really happen? I was waiting to wake up but my aunt tapped my nose and laughed saying

"Git yer head out of the clouds lass and be off with ya, we're burning daylight. Come on now, get a move on"

I giggled which was something I haven't been able to do in a long time, and went to pack a bag while my aunt hollered that I won't need much just to throw some things together. I was still pondering over everything that just happened and I still thought I was dreaming even as my father kissed me goodbye and I went and drove off with my aunt in her black Cadillac.

We drove for a while and I was enjoying the comfortable silence when my aunt piped up and said

"So I'm besting ya got some questions for me lass"

"Yeah, you could say that" I replied softly as I watched the greenery pass by us in a blur.

"Alright, well let's get to it then"

**What did you think? Should I keep going? Just in case anyone was wondering, Danu is the Celtic goddess of the earth so it goes with the whole pagan/wiccan thing of mother earth.**

**Okay I'm done, let me know what you think. Just want to say thanks to Jobeth (Oona4) and Gooseonline for pre-reading this for me. These ladies got some great stories so make sure to check em out.**

**Hoping to have chapter 3 up tomorrow, let me know what you think and I apologize for any errors, I beta this myself and it's really hard to get the Irish accent to come off in writing.**

**Enough from me see ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm back again with another one. I know I said I would get his out sooner but I real life kicked in. Anyways I just wanna thank all those who added this to their favs, or follow list and to those who reviewed. Means the world to me!**

**Enough of me, read on and remember SM owns this, not me and again I'm my own Beta so if ya don't like my mistakes or content then stop reading!**

**Chapter 3- Explanations**

"It all started back in 1434, in Ireland…" my aunt started her tale in the same voice she used to tell me stories in.

"Wait! Hold up, are you trying to tell me that you're over 500 years old?" I asked while I tried to do the math in my head.

She laughed and replied "Goodness no, I'm old lass, but not that old, but I'll get to that. Our family as you know were the O'Quinn's and we were known throughout the land as the greatest of healers, and our magic was revered by all. I won't go into extreme detail right now for I intend to tell you more of our family history over the next couple of weeks but know this Isa, our family are witches and you my dear are as well"

"I'm a…a… a what?" I stuttered.

"A witch my dear" she laughed.

"Okay I know Renee said she was, well you too, always knew that, but is Charlie?" I asked.

"Ha! He wishes, no lass your Da is not. Mortals are not supposed to know about us. Your mother, bless her, got terribly drunk one night just after dating Charlie and showed him exactly what she was. Poor dear was petrified but he loved yer mom so much he swore his allegiance to Danu who happens to be our goddess. Think of her as mother of all, Mother Nature if you will. He swore to uphold our secret as well and to protect your mom at all costs. As for the question about my age. Well last time I checked I was pushing 350, your mom is 300 years old" she said.

I'm sure my eyes were the size of saucers. She had to be shittin me. The only ones I knew who could live that long were them and those like them.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Wait a second. Okay, let me get something straight here. Are your telling me that you and my mother are over 300 years old?" she nodded and smiled.

"And you, Renee and myself are witches?" again she nodded

"But Charlie isn't" I knew I was repeating myself, but honestly, it was a lot to take in.

I had only come to terms with the fact that vampires were real and now I'm being told I'm a mythical creature. Again my aunt nodded with a smile on her face.

"Well I'll be damned" I said causing my aunt to throw her head back and laugh; it was a full on belly laugh and just like that, the sky opened up and the sun came out for the first time in weeks it seemed; okay so first super witch power; control over the elements. Pandora put the top down and I let the sun warm my skin and as I looked towards the front of where we were driving I saw the biggest rainbow ever, it was beautiful and I suddenly wanted to kick myself for breaking my camera out of anger.

I hadn't noticed we had picked up speed till the top went up and my aunt told me to hold on. I know I appeared confused but she just patted my leg and smiled and the next thing I knew was that we were flying through the air and that same bright light that my mother seemed to materialize from was engulfing the car. I was terrified and I closed my eyes, gripping the dashboard till my fingers went numb. All at once everything stopped and my aunt said

"It's alright now lass, we're here, Isa Hun, ye can open yer eyes now" she was chuckling at me and slowly I opened my eyes and gasped at the sight before me.

All around us were rolling hills as green as the grass, the sun shone so brightly here, wherever here was; and just up ahead on a dirt road lay a huge house, well more like a mansion or even a modern day castle. It was beautiful and I was compelled to get out of the car and run towards it. My aunt must have noticed my anticipation for she chuckled and said

"Tis a beauty of a place isn't it?" and I nodded dazed as I looked around.

"Relax Isa; we'll be there soon, just a few more minutes. I just have to make a call"

A call, for what?

I expected my aunt to haul out a cell phone, but instead she cleared her throat and bellowed

"Adrian O'Quinn, by Danu, if ye don't git yer arse down here so help me I'll shove me boot up there. I told ye we'd be back ere at this time now hurry on boy before I reddens yer arse"

Who the hell was Adrian?

I didn't have to wonder long for just a few seconds later a boy about my age with red hair, and hazel colored eyes came running down from the castle as fast as he could although I didn't notice a door opening or where he ran from, he just seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Sorry ma, I mean priestess, forgive me I was distracted" he said between breaths and bent to one knee.

"It's alright son, and you don't have to be so formal around this one, I knows everyone else is but I'll be damned if I let's ye do it'

"Sorry" he said again and then turned to me flashing me a smile and a wink.

"Who might you be lass?" he asked

"Adrian, I'd like for you to meet Isa, I mean Isabella Swan, Isa this is my son Adrian"

"Ye don't say, about damn time I got to meet me own cousin and about damn time ye got here, we've been waiting forever for Ne Ne to git her head out of her arse" he laughed and I giggled nervously not even knowing I had a cousin let alone what to say to him, I mean my whole world had been turned upside down.

"Adrian, watch your mouth, and what ye say about yer aunt boy, ye maybe 150 years old, but yer still me son and don't think I won't redden yer arse" Dora scolded.

150 years old, what the fuck! Was I like the youngest in our family? I watched as he blushed and muttered some apology. I liked him instantly, he seemed sweet and it was great to know that I wasn't the only one in the family who blushed.

"Isa, sweetheart don't mind Adrian, he's as saucy as his da, now son could you kindly take ya cousin's bags and open the door" she said and I was wondering what door she was talking about.

"Yes ma" he replied and grabbed my bag from the trunk and then he muttered something and an actual door appeared in front of us.

I stood there with my mouth open and heard my aunt and cousin chuckling at me as they pushed me towards it. What the hell were they laughing at me for; I mean a goddamn door just appeared out of nowhere. Oh yeah witches; second power: making stuff appear out of nowhere, and something tells me this won't be the last surprise for me.

"Ah don't worry lass, it's just magic, something you'll learn all about" Adrian explained.

"Umm… question. Where are we and why did we just walk through a door when a road led right to the castle?" I asked deeply confused and maybe just a little bit pissed off at all this frigging secrecy.

"Calm down little one, I promise to tell ya all ya need to know for now, the rest can wait. First off we're in Ireland, well amongst the mountains for protection purposes." My aunt explained.

Ireland, I just traveled across half the freaking world, holy crap!

"Wait a second, won't anyone passing overhead in a helicopter or plane see this place, I mean it's pretty hard to miss a big castle in the middle of nowhere" I asked and my cousin laughed again causing me to narrow my eyes at him.

"Isa you see it's called magic, we put a spell on this place to keep it invisible to mortals" he explained to me.

"You keep saying mortals; do you mean to tell me that you guys are immortal?" I asked.

"Sort of, we can be killed but it's very difficult and good luck trying to get to someone who can disappear in the blink of an eye or set fire to yer path or even better send you halfway around the world with a flick of yer wrist. So yeah in a way we are, we live for a very long time. I mean our great gran is still kickin and she's almost 400 years old" he said and again I looked at him with my mouth hanging open.

I looked around for the first time and saw that were in a grand chamber of sorts, great tapestries lined the walls with torches burning brightly and the floor was dark and seemed to be made of stone. I knew we were inside for the air was warmer but where we were I didn't know. My aunt seeing my confused looked explained that we were inside but it was just a ruse in case any enemies made it pass the barrier, that the whole room was a hoax and no one but those who were members of our family or "coven" would be able to get in.

I noticed Adrian standing near a wall and hauled a curtain aside as my aunt made her way over to him and then she closed her eyes and another damn door appeared out of freaking nowhere. Okay by this point you would think I'd be used to all this magic being thrown around but honestly it was just making my head hurt and I was feeling slightly dizzy.

"Alright there Isa?" Dora asked.

"Honestly Aunt Dora, I have never felt so overwhelmed in my life" I sighed but realized it was a complete lie. The only other time I can remember being this over whelmed is when I met him.

"Bah!, you'll get used to it lass, now let's you get you settled in your room and then some food into ya, yer way too skinny to be an O'Quinn" she laughed and I blushed and feeling just a little self-conscious for I knew I had lost some weight since they left, I couldn't' eat I mean everything has lost its flavor and right now I was only eating when I absolutely had to.

I followed them through a series of different corridors trying to memorize how to get back and hoping that I'd learn how to make a door appear so I didn't have to frigging walk all this way again.

We finally stopped in front of a large set of doors and my aunt ushered me into the room while my cousin winked and left. I looked around the room and gasped again for what felt like the millionth time, the room was huge; it had a humongous king size bed decked out in blues and whites, the walls were a deep midnight blue and a celestial theme was everywhere with a plush and very soft silver colored carpet beneath my feet.

"Well what do ya think lass?" my aunt asked

"This isn't… I mean it can't be…this is not my room is it?" I stammered

She laughed loudly and kissed the top of my head and replied

"Well of course it is lass, who else's would it be?"

"Umm… okay uh thanks" I said still in shock.

"No thanks be needed sweetheart, now leave your stuff here and lets go see what Fred has on for supper" she laughed.

I thought about feigning that I was tired just so I didn't have to meet anyone or eat but my aunt seemed to know what I planned for she scowled at me slightly and then shook her head and pulled me out the door.

"Aunt Dora really I'm not hungry, can't I just stay here" I pleaded and fought the urge to throw a tantrum like a five year old. She smiled and just kept hauling me with her. I gave up struggling when the most appetizing smell crossed my nose. It was mouth-watering and suddenly I was ravenous, the first time in weeks and I took off like a shot towards it. I finally came to my senses when I found myself seated in a huge wooden back chair with a cushioned bottom and my mouth full of the most succulent chicken breast I have ever had. There was dressing, baby carrots, peas, corn and mashed potatoes all over the table. It all smelled so yummy and I wanted it all. My aunt winked at me and then kissed a man wearing an apron on the cheek. I hadn't even noticed him and my cheeks flamed in embarrassment knowing that he saw me digging into this food like a starving child.

"Isa, darling I'd like for you to meet our cook, this is Fred Murphy, Fred this is my niece Isabella, but please call her Bella" she introduced me to him.

"I might have known, she's the spit of her ma and grandma. I see ya got a healthy appetite although ya looks a wee bit skinny for one so young. No worries we'll fatten ya right up. Nice to meet ya lass and dunna be embarrassed, I take it as a compliment" he winked at me and left.

My aunt laughed and then joined me for dinner with Adrian and a number of others sitting down to join us. I had no clue who they were but apparently I was the talk of the table as the whispers came from all around. It felt like the first day of school all over again and my cheeks flushed hating the embarrassment. I saw my aunt scowl a little and then clapped her hands causing that thunder sound again, this time shaking the table and plates. I was shocked again it seemed, but wanting to learn how to do that more than anything. My aunt looked as regal as ever with her flowing hair as dark as night and grey eyes stood up and the whole room stopped just waiting for her to speak.

"That be enough, all of you. As some of ye have guessed we have a visitor. Everyone I'd like for ya to meet my niece Isabella, or Bella as she prefers. And before ya gets yer knickers in knots, this is Renee's girl, so I expect ye all to treat her with respect and to help her if she needs it. Now everyone shut yer gobs and eat, poor Fred spent all day making this feast and we be fools not to make him happy" she bellowed.

"Bah! Ma Fred no more made this than rainbows shootin out me arse" my cousin chuckled and the table erupted in laughter.

"Magic" Adrian whispered to me and I made a mental note to thank him later for effectively taking the spotlight off me.

Finally after a few hours of laughing and storytelling; most of them about the shenanigans my aunt and mother got into; I was led back to my room where I couldn't' wait to get a shower and then fall into bed. I walked into the room and saw that the covers had already been turned down and my clothes packed away. I turned to find my aunt still in the room and she just whispered to me

"Magic"

Okay so my bags unpacked themselves. Convenient.

"Go get ready for bed Isa and then I'll brush your hair and tell ya a story just like when you were a wee one" she cooed.

Okay so I know I was 18 years old now but I definitely wasn't going to turn down her offer, I missed it so much that I practically skipped to the bathroom. The bathroom was huge; it had a great big Jacuzzi tub and a corner shower and a huge counter and sink. The bathroom was a mix of blues and whites with the same celestial theme on the floor. I promised to look at it closer in the morning and rushed through my bedroom routine so I could get back to my aunt quicker.

Finally after what felt like forever even though it might have been 10 minutes, I was back in bed sitting Indian style while my aunt brushed my hair.

"Alright sweetheart, I know ye had a long day and more information than ye can possibly need but I needs to tell ya a wee bit more, it's important lass so if at any time ye decides that's enough stop me kay?" she asked and I nodded a little reluctant but something told me that this would be what I have been waiting for.

**There ya go, what did ya think? Should I keep going? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Greeneyes84**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy crap! Wow, umm shit. I don't know what to say. Thanks so much to those who added this to their faves, are following and reviewed. I'm terrible with responding so again I just wanna say thanks.**

**Okay so enough of that read on. SM owns this, not me, except Aunt Pandora and the rest of the O'Quinn clan. They are mine, please don't take em. **

**Chapter 4-Say What!**

"Isa, as you know our family are healers, what you don't know is that we protect this world from all the supernatural beings out there" Dora started

"Okay, so besides us what creatures could you possibly be talking about?" I asked.

For sure she didn't know about vampires I mean no one was supposed to know about em.

"Ah lassie, I believe you already know some" she winked and I paled

"Now calm down dear. Did ya really think that I wouldn't know about em lass?" she asked and I was thankful she didn't say the name; I wouldn't have been able to handle it.

"I'm so sorry lass but I promise everything will work out. Now I was sayin, we protect this realm from all things supernatural. Once upon time these creatures tortured mortals, they used em for the most heinous of acts and we as a group decided to put a stop to it. Now keep in mind lass that they were very dangerous and until ye knows more promise me that you will never go after them yerself" she stated and I nodded

Not that it mattered, I wasn't gonna see em again anyways, as much as I wanted to.

"So yer great, great, great, great gran, Danu rest and bless her soul, her name was Elizabeth by the way, Lizzie for short; cast a spell that banished all those who wished to do harm away. It worked for a while until a couple of silly vampires named Sedrick and Henkel let power go to their heads and slaughtered humans by the hundreds. Once we got wind of it we put a stop to it"

"Aunt Dora, you can't... I mean... well they're strong, fast and they can't be killed" I stuttered.

"Oh lass, ye remembers what yer cousin said right?" she laughed and I nodded not really understanding.

"Well lass it wasn't hard to frighten them when you can make fire in the palm of yer hand. Stupid idiots took one look at yer great gran and figured she'd be the evening meal. Boyo were they wrong. She made a fire ball and sent it flying just a few feet short of them. The two vampires stopped immediately and according to the stories, the fire encircled them and trapped them in. They begged to be set free, imagine two of the most supposed powerful beings on earth begging what they thought was a mortal woman to be set free. It's hilarious. Yer gran told them that she would set them free as long as they promised to never slaughter again. They of course argued about how it was their nature to need blood and yer gran couldn't argue seeing as humans needed to hunt animals so she told em they could live and only take what was needed but we would be watching. So now more than 500 years later we watch, and it's just not vampires lass; we take care of em all, be they human, vampire, witch, warlock, werewolf even though they are pretty much extinct or any other mythical being; we watch and take care of it"

She ended her tale there and my mouth hung open in shock.

"But I thought the Volturi took care of the vampire world" I shrieked and clamped my hand over my mouth. Clearly I said too much and the memory of that night started to push through causing the hole in my chest to rip some more and I tried with everything in me to push the crushing loneliness away.

My aunt didn't seem to notice my internal struggle, chuckled and stroked my hair with the brush again saying "Hmm, Aye lass, they do but when someone gets completely out of control or if those blackened devils get out of hand then it's up to us and Isa that's what you have been brought here for"

"Huh?" was all I could reply with. I was utterly and completely confused.

"Isa, you know vampires better than anyone" she replied softly.

I flinched again, my heart was constricting at the mention of my vampires and I brought my hands around my middle to try and hold myself together.

"Isa, sweetheart I'm sorry lass but it's true, I promise it will all work out in the end"

"Lass, this coven needs you, our family needs you. There will come a time when you will have to face those blackened devils yerself and I need you to be ready. One day lass you might need to lead our family and ye needs to be ready" she ended there effectively making me go into shock.

I shook my head. She couldn't be serious.

"Aunt Dora, you can't be serious. I mean I don't know anything about magic and I certainly wouldn't be able to lead people. I'm…I can't… there has to be someone else. What about Adrian? He is your son" I said slightly hysterical.

"Aye he is, but our coven is led by women as sexist as it sounds but the women of our family have always been the strongest and lass ye showed magic from the moment yer wee face came into the world. Isa, I'm not saying that you will be a leader; I'm just saying it could happen. I plan to stay here till the great Danu sees fit to take me back to her. Isa, you don't see yerself clearly dear" I flinched at the familiar saying.

"Ye have yer great, great gran's soul lass, it'll come to ya I swear it. Now lass it's time for bed, ye had more than enough excitement for one day. Get some sleep Isa and I'll see ya in the morn" my aunt cooed and tucked me in.

Sure I felt like I was five years old again and it might have been slightly childish to have to be tucked in but I fell asleep almost instantly although I dreaded what my dreams would bring.

That night my dreams changed, instead of that faithful day in the forest, I dreamt of swirling colors, fire balls, snarling creatures with fur, red eyes, gold eyes, pale skin. There was no solid picture to the dream; just images and then a woman who looked somewhat like me rose up out of the mythical and vanished into a big bright light.

I woke up with a start to find this little waif of a girl sitting on my bed. I blinked my eyes thinking I was dreaming but the little girl was still there.

"Umm…Hello" I said with a voice still thick with sleep.

"Bella" the little screamed as she jumped on the bed into my lap. I just barley caught her and the fright she gave me as she sprung into the air definitely woke me up.

She was the cutest little thing I had ever seen. She had a heart shaped face, piercing green eyes adorned with long eye lashes, pale skin with the cutest little freckles that ran in a thin line from one cheek, across her nose and then the other cheek. Her hair was a lighter shade of brown than mine and I know mine had reddish tints before _**he**_ left but this little girl had vibrant red throughout her whole head. She was beautiful and exactly what I pictured my daughter to look like if I ever had the mind to want one. Of course there was only one person I would consider having one with…No Bella, stop it.

"Rebecca O'Quinn leave your cousin alone lassie" My cousin Adrian bellowed as he waltzed in my room.

For a second I was upset that he would just waltz in and invade my privacy but seeing as he might have been looking for the little girl name Rebecca who was bouncing in my arms I let it go.

"I'm sorry lass, she heard you were here and couldn't wait till ye woke up" Adrian explained.

"It's okay" I said meekly and he smiled at me.

"Becky, ye got all the time in the world to play with Bella, no away wit ya and go get some breakfast before yer ma has a fit and a boot up me arse" Adrian scolded and Becky pouted and whined that she wanted to stay with me.

I smiled at that the thought that someone actually wanted to stay with me unlike a certain vampire whose name shall not be mentioned. I also felt kinda guilty since it was my fault she wouldn't listen so I tickled her causing the most delightful giggle and told her to go on and I'll be there soon.

She giggled again and then skipped out my door. Adrian turned around to face me again shaking his head he said

"I'm sorry lass, little Becky is just like her ma, she's as cute as a button but sly as a fox. She's also as stubborn as a horse's arse, well what O'Quinn isn't right?" he joked and I blushed.

"She's a beautiful little girl" I said

"Aye, I'm one proud papa" he laughed and my jaw dropped.

He was a father! He only looked like he was my age, I mean I know my aunt mentioned him being like 150 but seriously, this was too much.

"You alright dere lass?" he asked

"Yeah I'm good; you just caught me off guard. I'm sorry Adrian but you don't look like you're old enough to have kids" I said softly and wished the ground could swallow me up.

Adrian laughed saying "Don't I know it, took me years to get her ma to even say yes to a date, let alone play in her orchard if ye get my drift. Good thing we lives a long time eh?"

I only nodded and tried to mentally flame away the red that I knew must have been showing on my face causing my cousin to laugh saying

"Oh tis great to know that I ain't the only one that blushes in this family. I was starting to think it be a curse. Now lass, get dressed and down for breakfast, we got big plans for ya today" he said while walking out my door.

As soon as he left, I made my way to the bathroom and took care of my morning ritual.

I was on my way downstairs or at least I think that was where I was headed, honestly there was so many damn twists and turns to this place that I had no clue where I was headed.

I looked to my left to see where I was, when I caught my reflection in a mirror and I must have been looking for a solid minute before it dawned on me that this was a picture. How could that be possible? I hated getting my picture taken.

The woman in the picture looked like me, but she seemed to exude power and wisdom, and her clothes were from a different time, like something out of the renaissance. I didn't remember getting a picture taken like that; I mean this couldn't be me, could it?

I was so engrossed in this picture that I jumped about ten feet in the air as I heard a throat clear.

"Sorry Isa, when you didn't come down I got worried and came to look for ya. Beautiful painting isn't it?" my aunt Dora asked

"That's a painting, it looks so real, I thought for sure it was my reflection at first but then I realized it was a picture of me" I gasped with my jaw on the floor.

"Aye, lass, tis a painting, well a bewitched one anyways, makes em look a little more realistic" my aunt explained and I nodded still wondering how they got this picture of me.

"Scary isn't it?" she asked

"I'm sorry, what" I said

"The painting, lass, you look so much like your great, great gran don't ya think?" she replied softly.

I whipped my head back to the painting.

"That was my great grandmother?" I gasped "I thought it was me somehow"

"Yes, yer ma and I couldn't believe our eyes when you were born; the resemblance was unreal and only grew as you got older my dear. From the first time you held my finger I knew you would be powerful. I saw it" she explained

"Don't tell me you're physic" I snorted and my heart clenched at the idea, remembering the one physic I did know, the little pixie, she should have been my sister, Alice.

"Sort of, it's more of a feeling I get, and I have yet to be wrong" Dora said

"Now lass, enough yaking, let's get some food into ya, I hates seeing those bones on ya" she laughed and starting pulling me down a hallway.

I looked over shoulder, my eyes stuck to the woman in the painting, she seemed so strong, so wise, there was no way I could be anything like her. This woman, my grandmother, was strong, beautiful and powerful. I was weak, plain and not interesting at all. I'm not sure what my aunt was thinking that I could take over for her. It was one thing to step foot in the shadow of my aunt but knowing that this legend on the wall was my great grandmother, and that I had to live up to her legend was a whole other story and just slightly scary. This was not happening!

**Okay so how was that? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Sorry about the accent, it's really hard to write an Irish accent. Alright well I thought I had more chapters but there's only one more that is done and then I have to write more. Might be a bit before I get chapter 6 done, I want to try to get Born of Heart EPOV done first but I will try to update this one in between, this one is kinda screaming to get done too.**

**I'm done, make sure to review, also check out the authors Gooseonline and Oona, The stories "The New Girl, My Mate" and PS I Love you are really good stories, make sure to check em out.**

**See ya soon**

**Greeneyes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm overwhelmed with the amount of people who are following this story and have added it to their favorites! Thanks so much! I wanna give a shout out to Astrid Greeneyes for making the badass banner for this story and some pics for it. There's more coming girl! I also wanna thank my pre-readers Gooseonline and Oona4, you girls are awesome. I beta for Oona so make sure to check her out.**

**Alright read on, hope ya like it and remember I don't own it! This is new moon based so there will be times that the stories will need to come together to be canon so Mrs. Stephanie Myer owns that shit, I'm just playing with it! See ya at the bottom.**

**Chapter 5**-** I What The?**

"ARRRRGHHHHH!" I yelled as I hurled a rock at the nearest tree.

I had been here for more than a week and could not get anything my aunt taught me to work. She kept saying things like "It'll work lass, relax, just imagine it…" bullshit. I was no witch. I was a joke who wasn't important enough for the supernatural world, hell my vampire boyfriend left me, why would the goddess or whoever the hell Danu was, believe I was worthy enough to be a part of her coven?

"You're stressing too much lass" my aunt had cooed after I snapped in the castle and I may or may not have hurt my foot when I kicked the wall. She told me to go for a walk and relax, that it will come to me.

I huffed and left the castle thinking that she had no idea how stressed I was, I mean of course I was stressed; the man I love left me, I find out that I may or not be a witch who has to be leader of the whole coven one day, my own parents are ticked at me for leaving Forks and my best friend still won't talk to me. Stress isn't even the word.

I sat my grumpy ass down on the nearest hill and decided to read. After calming down a bit I thought about what my aunt said, so I relaxed and that electricity I have been feeling for a while came back. It was right on the tips of my fingers and I gasped at the sensation. I stared at the noticeable waves coming from my fingers and they sorta formed a ball, like I could hurl it and then all at once it started to fade. I concentrated on the feeing and then the electricity took on a whole new form. It materialized from my fingers and wound around my arm, travelling up towards my shoulders and then finally I was surrounded by it.

I could feel it rushing over my skin and I laughed at the tingles it sent me. I could see it in my mind, almost like a shield and I relished how it left me feeling safe and secure.

I started to move around and whatever this was; well it clung to me like a magnet, keeping me cocooned within its walls. It was surreal, was this magic?

A scream in the distance broke my concentration and the shield looking thing faded away but I could still feel it. It was right there at the edge of my mind, almost like it was waiting for a signal. I heard the scream again and took off towards it. I heard_**his**_ voice telling me to turn around but I ignored it and ran faster as the screams were getting louder.

I made it towards the edge of the woods and I peeked in through the bushes to find two men towering over a girl on the ground. She was crying and screaming for them to let her go but I could hear them laughing and my blood boiled.

"OH NO!" I thought.

They were going to rape her. The memory of Port Angeles came to mind, but I shook it away. I raced through the brush and yelled "Hey, leave her alone"

The two men just stood there staring and then started laughing "Why lookie here Thomas, we got ourselves a duo, one each" the one who looked to be the oldest laughed and again the voice in my head was telling me to run.

"Aye John, and what a pretty thing she is" said the other one.

The poor girl on the ground tried to stand at this point and I could see that her clothes were ripped, probably from running and dirt caked her cheeks from the tears. I was livid. I could feel the energy churning again and the sky grew black from above the trees as the wind started to howl.

Both men looked around wondering where the sudden storm came from and I stopped questioning that it was me. No wonder Forks rained more than usual when I arrived, I was so damn depressed and I remembered that first night when it seemed that the storm just got worse, it was me all along. I stared in wonder as a bolt of lightning hit a nearby tree and it crashed to the ground. The two men looked at the fallen tree and I could see the one named Thomas was looking a little scared.

"Ummm… John, maybe we should go, it looks as if it's gonna storm, come on man, let's go, these two lassies ain't worth it" Thomas stammered and ran off.

The other one snorted in disgust and then looked us both up and down again, I felt dirty, stupid bastard.

The girl on the ground whimpered as she tried to stand and the bastard backhanded her, knocking her out cold.

"Foolish boy, his loss though. More for me and I'm going to have fun with you" he hissed.

I saw red, who the hell did he think he was, coming on my family's property and attacking women?

"Asshole" I muttered under my breath, still not quite brave enough.

"Ah, I see we have a bit of a potty mouth, no worries lass, I'll stick something in there to stop it" the son of a bitch laughed and my vision went hazy and another bolt of electricity crashed to the ground just inches from the prick.

He looked a little frightened but I could see he was building himself up, he wanted control, and I hated men like that.

"You should have listened to your friend lad" I spat and I had no clue where these balls came from all of a sudden or the hint of an Irish accent but I wasn't going to stop now.

"Oh really, and just what is a wee one like yerself going to do about it?" he said as he lifted my hair and took a whiff.

"Now see, you really shouldn't have done that lad" I hissed and my hands shot out sending him flying back into a tree. I didn't even touch him.

"What the fuck is dis?" he yelled

"This is your wakeup call asshole. If I ever see you again you'll regret the day you were born" I hissed again and with a flick of my wrist he flew to the ground.

"What magic dis be?" he stuttered

"**MINE**!" I yelled pushing my shield out and I watched in fascination as he flew along the ground by an invisible force.

"**Demon, banshee, yer from the depths of hell, ye are**" he shouted and I pinned him to a tree.

I kept him there as I made my way over. I pulled him down to my level by his hair and got in his face sneering

"No lad, I'm an O'Quinn now get out of here".

I let him fall to the ground and he took off muttering things about demons and witches. Well he was right on one end. I was a witch and I had never felt more powerful or happy as I was but that ended as my attention was drawn to the girl still on the ground. She wasn't moving so I made my way over towards her chanting "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead"

As I got closer I noticed she was breathing and I sighed in relief, my shield was still around me; thinly, but it was still there and the wind hadn't let up. I had to admit it now, I was controlling these things and apparently I was still mad so the wind was going to stay up.

The girl moaned in pain as she started to come to and I gave another sigh, just happy to see that she was okay; well sort of.

I looked at her a bit more closely; she was a pretty thing, strawberry blonde hair, taller than me I figured, I couldn't see her eyes where they were shut but I imagined they were green or blue.

"Hey, are you okay" I whispered gently so the poor thing wouldn't be scared off.

She gasped once her eyes opened and I was way off on the color. They were a steel gray color with swirls of green and blue. Why she gasped I had no idea and was slightly confused.

"Holy Mother, it canna be I mean it's…it's… you…I mean you're her" she stammered as she made her way to her feet and I cocked a brow completely puzzled.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked

She got to her knees and immediately she bowed and my jaw dropped.

"Oh forgive me my lady I did not know it was you"

"Huh?" I said still completely baffled.

"You're Elizabeth O'Quinn aren't ya, my great grandmother use to live with her family and told me stories as a child. I even saw her painting once. Wait, she died years ago. So who are you?" she was finally making sense now.

"Isabella Swan, Elizabeth was my great, great grandmother and apparently I look just like her" I explained.

"Do ya ever lass" I thought for sure the great lady was back from the dead or I had seen a ghost. Blimey, I thought I was going mad" she said shaking her head.

"I canna thank you enough for saving me. Me ma is gonna be so mad, she told me to stay away from the tavern but I liked John, he always seemed so nice, I guess I was wrong" she sighed.

"Hey, listen, men like that don't deserve your guilt. So you had an error of judgement. We all do, you need to find a man who doesn't hang out at the local watering hole" I told her and wondered when the hell I had become the voice of reason.

"Ha, Ha! They say your gran was a woman of honor, positivity, respect and great power too lass, you'll make a mighty fine witch" she said and I paled.

Mortals were not supposed to know. I thought she had been knocked out. What the hell have I done? I exposed our family, to that man and this girl. I put my face in my hands and started to cry. First I lose the only man I ever or will ever love, my best friend seems to be avoiding me, I find out I'm a witch and now I just exposed our entire family, good lord I'm gonna be kicked out.

"Calm down lass, me great gran use to live there, she saw many things. Elizabeth trusted her with everything and your family and mine have been friends for years. Ye got no worries lassie, I'll tell not a soul what I know only that you scared the men away. Knowing that slimy bastard he'll tell everyone some whopper and make it seem like I attacked him" she said and I was shocked and relieved at the same time.

"Come on maybe we should get back, I'll help you get back to town…" I stopped not knowing the girl's name, she laughed and said

"It's Bailey lass, Bailey O'Brien, thanks again for helping me" she said knowing that I was stuck for a name.

"Nice to meet ya Bailey, and your welcome, now let's get back to town"

We starting walking when it dawned on me that I had no idea how to get there and Bailey sensing my predicament laughed and told me town was the other way.

I sighed saying I was never gonna be able to leave the grounds, I'd be lost in no time.

"Go away wit ya lass, I can tell you're new at this, it'll take time dear, soon you'll be able to whisk yerself wherever ya wish" she told me and I immediately thought about him.

Could I be powerful enough to bring myself to where he was? Was the magic I possess enough to bring him back to me? If I could live longer then maybe he'd stay. I had to get rid of these thoughts; he was gone and wasn't coming back so I had to forget it.

We got back to town in no time. Bailey was quite the chatter box and didn't seem to mind that I didn't say much, honestly I was feeling a bit drained after what happened only an hour before. I liked her instantly and if her family was anything like her than I could definitely see why my family trusted hers.

"_**Bailey O'Brien, where da hell have you been?" **_We heard someone screech.

Poor Bailey paled and I frowned. "Damn, that be me ma" she sighed.

The woman who I could now see working her way towards us was definitely Bailey's mom, she looked just like her save for her hair which was a little redder, but she had the same color eyes; they could have passed for twins instead of mother and daughter.

She walked right passed me and started wagging her finger in Bailey's face speaking Gaelic I would imagine and oddly enough I was able to pick some parts of it out, such as "I've been worried sick, better not have been down to the bar. What am I gonna do wit ya? Bailey I love ya, can't lose ya" her mother was crying a bit towards the end and I could see how close they were and felt slightly jealous of it.

Don't get me wrong, I love my mother but I always took care of her, to see a mother dote over her child made me somewhat envious.

I decided to give the poor girl a break and cleared my throat; I was at the moment invisible. Bailey's Mom turned around with a scowl on her face only for it to turn to shock as her eyes fell upon me.

"It canna be" she gasped and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. This shit was getting old fast. At least she didn't bow.

"Ma, this is Bella, not who you are thinking of" god love Bailey

"My heavens, you look so much like well, I mean, forgive me lady" Bailey's mother stammered

"It's fine, I would assume you're thinking about my great, great gran, apparently I look like her" I blushed

"Aye child that you do. Goodness forgive me, me name is Bridget" she said shaking my hand

"Bella, I was out about when I ran into Bailey here, I was kind of lost so she was showing me how to get back to town and then back to my Aunt's place" I explained but I could see this mother didn't believe a word I said

"I see, Bailey you and I will have a chat later about that bruise on your face, Ms. Bella, how about you come back to the house and I'll call your aunt? I'm sure Pandora is worried sick" she stated and walked the other way

I ran to catch up "You know my aunt" I asked

"Of course, our families have been friends for generations, only a select few people here in town know them, really know them" she winked

We came upon a quaint little cottage and I was immediately assaulted with the sweet smell of homemade bread. My mouth was watering. I looked around, the place was small but so comfy and cozy; with the light colored walls, the dinner cooking in the pot on the stove and the fire lit in the hearth. It was lovely.

"Okay so how do you wanna do this? I've only been learning a few days or so, I don't know any spells or anything yet to contact her. I suppose I could try to come up with some incantation to contact her" I stammered

I wasn't comfortable with divulging the information but they knew all about it so I felt somewhat better about it.

"Well dear, you can if you like but I always find the phone works just as well" Bridget stated and I blushed as red as a tomato

"Hello, Pandora, Bridget O'Brien, how are ya lass? Oh you know me, kicking butt and taking names. I have that shipment in of herbs too ya ordered a while back, bloody merchant thought he could stiff me. Yes he'll be walking funny for a while. Well dear I was calling to let ya know your dear sweet niece is here. She helped my Bailey out earlier and can't seem to remember how to get back. Yes dear, no worries Pandora she's always welcomed here as are you. Okay dear, see you soon" Bridget ended the call and then told me my aunt would be by soon to get me and to make myself at home.

"Can't I get ya anything dear, some tea maybe" she offered and I was gonna decline but the look on her face told me not too, what was with these people wanting to feed me?

"Yes that would be nice, thank you" I shyly accepted and watched as Bailey laughed

"What?" I asked

"Oh lass, you'll see" she chuckled

I knew exactly what she was talking about when five minutes later Bridget came out with a tray with a tea pot, three mugs, cream, milk, sugar and a plate with a fresh bun of bread with butter and jam.

I'm sure my eyes were as big as saucers with the spread laid out before me. Tea was perfectly fine; I definitely didn't expect all this.

"Now tuck in lass, you're way too skinny" Bridget laughed as she poured up the tea and handed me a slice of bread. All this talk of being too skinny was starting to weigh on me. Had I really lost that much weight? As I wrapped an arm awkwardly around my middle I could feel my rib bones, okay so maybe I had. Well if I kept eating like I was it wouldn't take long for me to gain it back.

I took some butter and jam and spread it on the bread while Bridget and Bailey regaled me stories of my family. Apparently Renee was well known around the local pubs, she was a bit of a legend by the sounds of it. I was shocked to learn that my mother out drank the local drunk and then got into a fight with a man twice her size.

"Kicked his ass she did. The bloke had the gall to tell Renee that women belonged in the home and not in a bar. She threw him out of the bar on his arse and then proceeded to kick some sense into him" I laughed so hard I nearly choked

"Oh my god, really!" I squealed "She never told me that"

"I imagine not dear, it was 40 years ago, you were just a twinkle in your daddy's eye then dear. I only know because me pa was there that night and I had been sent to drag his arse home. I saw the whole thing. Pandora was there too and I'm damned sure she got a few kicks in herself" Bridget laughed

"Now Bridget, ye telling fibs again?" Aunt Dora said from the doorway with her hands on her hips in mock anger

I blushed knowing we had been caught

"Ya knows I am lass, you and Renee raised hell when you were wee teens, the rest of us just sat back and enjoyed the show" Bridget laughed and Dora laughed too saying

"Now Bridge, don't have me tell Bailey the trouble you got into as a teen"

"Bah, I was a good girl I was" Bridget huffed

"Ha, don't lie; you were just good at not getting caught. Go on and tell Bailey and Bella about the great ale heist of 83" my aunt scoffed and Bridget paled

"Oh dear me, would you look at the time. Best get supper on and Bailey it's time for you to get to your books. Pandora nice to see ya again and Bella it was lovely meeting ya" Bridget said while she hustled us out the door

"What's she talking about Ma?" Bailey asked trying hard not to laugh

"Nothing dear, check on supper will ya?" Bridget shooed her away

I hugged Bridget and thanked her for her hospitality and she invited me back and then her and my aunt embraced and we left the little house. I felt lighter since I had been there and I hadn't laughed like that in a long time.

It was in the car that I lost it. "Oh Aunt Dora, I'm so sorry, I was trying the things I've learned so far, I felt the electricity and I swear I didn't mean it but I was so frustrated at not getting it and then there was Bailey and two men, they were gonna, Port Angeles, the sky got dark, I threw him against a tree. I didn't mean it" it was all garbled and senseless towards the end due to my sobs

"Shhh, it's alright lassie. I told you Isa, we are here to protect mortals. The slimy bastard may have been human but he was still evil so you did what our family has done for generations" she said softly while I sobbed into her shoulder

"But I exposed us, our family" I wailed again

"Don't worry dear, I took a trip to the local pub in search of the bloke, bought him a drink so there's nothing to worry about" she said and I cocked an eye in puzzlement

"Okay so I may have slipped something in his ale that will make him forget everything. Now let's get back, there's something I wanna show ya"

**Okay so how was that? Let me know what ya think and I'm hoping to have the next chapter up next week or so. Keep an eye out and thanks for reading!**

**Greeneyes84**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy Crap! Again I wanna say thanks so much to all of you have favorite this and are following it. Thanks again. Okay so here's chapter 6, hope ya like it and again I don't own it except the O'Quinn's they're all mine. No copyright infringement on the name Dora, so not based on Dora The Explorer. **

**Okay read on and I wanna say thanks to my pre-readers Oona4 and Gooseonline. These ladies are awesome and have great stories, make sure to check em out.**

**See ya at the bottom**

**Chapter 6-**

We were back at the castle in no time thanks to my aunt's magic, and not for the first time and I'm sure it wouldn't be the last, did I think if I would ever be able to do the same.

"Come on Isa" she said softly as she practically dragged me up a set of stairs

We came to a huge wall with a tapestry of a meadow with a fountain in the middle. It was filled with wild flowers and rays of sunlight were filtering in through trees and my heart clenched. It was identical to our meadow, but it couldn't be, I mean it was a painting yet I could practically smell the flowers and feel the warmth from the sun on my arms. I closed my eyes at the sensation and when I opened them I was no longer in the castle or in front of the tapestry. I looked around and my heart lurched. It was our meadow, it had to be, there was no mistaking it and I felt the cracks in my chest throb as they broke apart and my arms wound around me. I looked for my aunt but she was nowhere to be found.

"AUNT DORA" I yelled but heard nothing but the sound of the birds

I knelt to the ground and felt the grass between my fingers and I could feel the memories flooding my mind. How many times had we come here? How many times had his gently kissed me on the grass or put wild flowers in my hair while we talked about everything and nothing? I fell apart on the ground as I tucked my knees into my chest.

How could he leave me like that? How he could just walk away from what we had, what I thought we had?

I stayed there on the ground shattered by my memories, I don't know how long I stayed there, but I did notice that it had become very quiet; the sounds of birds and crickets were no longer around and I felt someone was staring at me. I looked up and at a distance I saw a dark figure standing there and then he was a mere 10 feet from me. Noting could move that fast but them. It was then I recognized him. The dark hair vampire from when that psycho James was after me. Laurent was his name I think.

I said his name and he told me he had been to the Cullens and no one was there and he called me their pet and I snorted in anger. I was no pet, but I wasn't a member of their family either. Sometimes I wasn't sure if they even existed. I was nothing to them, they just up and left. He left. I gave him my heart and he left me. In my anger I could feel the electricity pulsing through my fingers and I noticed the sky getting darker again and the voice in my head, his voice telling me to lie, to do whatever I could to get away from the vampire before me.

I noticed his eyes were a dark burgundy, he was drinking from animals but cheated it seemed. "Dangerous" my mind shouted and I could see my "shield" just on the edge of my vision and the electricity pulsed through my veins. I should have got rid of him but I didn't know how, I didn't know if I was strong enough to do it.

I made sure to tell him that I would tell the Cullens that he stopped by when they came back but I could see he didn't believe me, in fact he moved closer. Again the voice telling me to lie so I told him that I shouldn't tell Edward about his visit and I heard my breath leave me as I choked on his name.

He told me then about what Victoria wanted, what she planned to do to me. A mate for a mate. I tried threatening him that the Cullens would know but he didn't buy it. He started to tell me how he was so thirsty and that I smelled so good and that he would make it quick. For a split second I was ready to die but then I saw his face, heard him tell me to fight and not do anything stupid. I watched as Laurent brought his hand back, no doubt to knock me unconscious and then drink me dry.

"Not today lad" I yelled as my hands shot out and I watched as Laurent flew through the air only to land on his feet. I could see him cock his head to the side as if wondering what happened. He regarded me again for another minute and then came at me again, fast. I was surprised my eyes could follow but I was ready for him. I shot both of my hands out and he stopped in mid air. "Holy Shit" was my first thought "Did I really do that?"

"What is this?" Laurent screamed

"WITCH" he yelled again and I felt the smile creep on my face and my hair blow through the air. I could see that he was scared and I couldn't help but be a little smug with the fact that I freaked a vampire out.

"Aye Laddie, and ya best be going, I don't wanna hurt ya Laurent, you helped me, don't make me light your ass on fire" I threatened but not really knowing if I could do it

I let him go and he backed away, I could see that he still wanted to attack me but was thinking better of it. He lurched again but then something stopped him. I heard him faintly mutter something about "it can't be" but I wasn't sure.

All of a sudden several huge wolves busted through the trees and chased Laurent away. The reddish wolf stopped and looked at me; I could have sworn his eyes looked human, and very familiar. I felt the electricity surge again, I was surrounded by vamps and wolves and I needed to be prepared.

Just as my hands were gearing up to shove this familiar wolf back to the mountains, he ran off at the sound of a loud howl and I ran back towards the fountain screaming for my aunt. Suddenly the meadow melted away and I was standing in a room made of stone with the fountain in the middle. The place looked like the ruins of an old castle but they seemed to be maintained very well. The sun shone through the holes in the ceiling and there was green moss surrounding the walls. I'm sure at one time it had been beautiful but I couldn't look at it. I wanted back in that meadow, my meadow, our meadow. I could die there with my memories of him and be happy. Hell I'd take my chances with the oversized puppies. I just wanted to go back.

"Shhh lassie, come on Isa, its okay" I heard my aunt coo and I realized I was screaming

I looked up at her and saw love and devotion and I broke down. I hadn't really sobbed or cried fitfully since they left and here I was breaking down in front of the strongest woman I knew.

"There, there dear" she said softly as she rocked me in her arms

"NOOOOOOOOO" I wailed "How could he do it Aunt Dora, how could they just leave like that? How could he leave me, why did he leave me? I wasn't good enough, maybe if I had just let James kill me or kept Edward from sucking the venom out then I could be like him and he wouldn't have left" I sobbed into her arms as she held me tight and rubbed my back trying to soothe my cries

"Isa, I promise ya, everything will work out" my aunt said softly as she helped me off the ground

"How could he leave me Aunt Dora? I don't understand" I sniffed my voice hoarse from screaming

"I don't know dear but remember that things always happen for a reason lass" she said once more and I wanted to believe her but I knew the difference. He was gone and nothing would be alright. Screw reason, I wanted them back. I wanted him back even for only a moment

"Okay Aunt Dora, I'll try" I sniffed again as I tried to calm down

"So where are we exactly, I saw the tapestry of the meadow and then I was there and now we're here. What happened? Where did you go?" I asked and Dora walked halfway around the fountain and then stood next to it and motioned for me to come over.

"Isa, sweetheart, the tapestry you saw was enchanted. It is an entrance to this room and use to look like what you see before ya, but your great, great, great gran put a spell on it that whoever should cross it would be in the place they most desire and this fountain here would be useless to anyone but and O'Quinn" she explained and I was confused

"Wait, what do you mean? What's up with this fountain?" I asked

"Nothing lass, it's a fountain. What's inside is another matter" she explained and I made my way closer and looked inside

All I saw was water, plain ole water. Nothing special about it really, save for a few Lillie pads and a frog, but other than that, there was nothing magical about it. I looked at my aunt with a "What the Fuck" look and she laughed at me.

"Oh Isa, lassie, you gotta look harder girl, stop thinking rationally and look more closely" she told me and I looked at the water again trying to see beyond the water but the frog was all I could see

I heard a huff and then she shooed the frog away and took the lilies out of the fountain and pointed at the water again and I shrugged not really knowing what the hell I was supposed to be seeing.

My eyes strained trying to see what was so special about the clear liquid and I could feel the headache coming. I stood up and huffed ready to tell me aunt that there was nothing there and that I was no witch just some girl with a freaky power.

I opened my mouth to argue but she just pointed at the water again with a glare that told me shut the hell up and stop thinking.

"Okay looking at the water, this is so stupid. It's freaking water not some portal or mirror to another wor…what the fuck?" I thought as the water took on a new form

It shimmered and turned cloudy and then seemed to move in waves as cloudy images appeared for me.

"HOLY SHIT" I screamed and I heard Dora chuckle

"Aye lass, you got it now" she laughed

"But what…I mean how did…did I…what the hell is it?" I stuttered shocked and not believing my eyes

"Tis the mirror of Danu" she explained

"Legend has it that Danu created this special mirror so she could see all her children on earth. When her children became too many she enlisted the help of her greatest servants and gave them pieces of the mirror so they could check on others. Our ancestors were said to receive the biggest piece of all as Danu's main servants and greatest protectors of the worlds. Legend has it that enemies of Danu knew about the mirror and tried to steal the pieces that she gave so they could use it to destroy her. It is said that if the pieces were stuck back together then the veil between worlds would be opened always and all souls good or bad would be able to travel back and forth and it could upset the balance of life, dead or otherwise. The O'Quinns heard of this plan and enlisted the help of a great sorceress who turned the mirror into a fountain so that Danu's enemies would never find it and they never did. Danu was so thankful to the O'Quinns that she entrusted our family with the whole mirror except one little piece which is said to be safely hidden in the earth. This is Danu's mirror lassie. When word got around that we had this, was when your great gran put it in this part of the castle with all the enchantments and it's been safe here for eternity.

Many a great battle has been fought over this mirror Isa and our family has always kept it safe. We use it to keep an eye on the supernatural trouble makers of the world, the mortal ones too and our family. I've had my eye on ya since you were a wee babe lass. I know you felt like I wasn't around but I was. I've been watching sweet heart but I couldn't do anything. I was forbidden by your Mom and I had to wait and see if you would be as powerful as I always thought you would be. I will admit that as the years went by I wasn't sure and that maybe you out grew the power you displayed as a wee babe. Isa, when you started seeing Edw..I mean that boy, I think it started something. I was scared outta my wits when that devil James came after ya and I almost stepped in but I had a vision of what was to be and I had to leave it be. I'm sorry I couldn't stop what happened but it will work out dear" she finished and I was floored

"Wait, are you saying that this mirror can show me my family, friends and well others?" I asked to afraid to admit that I was wanted to see Edward but I wasn't ready for that yet

"Yes lassie, if you wish" she stated and I held my breath

"What do I do?" Just wave your hand over the water and whisper the name of the one you want to see

I did as she instructed and decided to play it safe and had it show me Charlie who was safe in the station and looking at a picture of me on his desk and I smiled not sure where I would be without him.

Next I had it show me Renee who was pacing back and forth in her living room and then she turned and looked right at me and blew me a kiss. I looked at my aunt in shock and she laughed

"That be the O'Quinns lass, we always know when someone is watching and she's your mother dear, she can sense ya a mile away. I blushed and kept looking. I peaked in on Angela and Ben, Jessica, Mike but I will never do that again. He was on his bed in his boxers and his hand inside it panting my name and I shuddered and almost threw up. I even looked in on Lauren and then I asked it to show me Jacob but all it showed me was that damn wolf from the woods. I stood up and sighed and tried again. Same thing happened. Why was it showing me a wolf? "Show me Jacob" I yelled at it only to get the same thing. I figured that maybe I was drained and that it was time to stop.

"Very good lass. You're doing so well Bella and in such a small period of time. I'm proud of ya" my aunt praised as she hugged me making me blush again

"Thanks Aunt Dora" I said softly hugging her tightly

"Now lass I think it's about time you went back to your Da" she said and I shook in fear

Did she not want me here anymore? Did I do something?

"Now hush little one. It's just that you're doing so well and I would love to have ya stay but your dad needs ya and Jacob is going through some things and you need to be there" she told me and I was confused again but I knew she must be right so I sighed and went to pack

Once I was all packed. I looked around the room once more and then followed my Aunt of the castle where my family was waiting to see me off. Adrian and Becky were the first ones to hug me and Adrian whispered in my ear "Dunna worry Isa, it'll work out and kick some ass" I laughed a little nervously and sighed once more as I looked at the castle. I waved to everyone and closed my eyes. I'm not sure how it happened but the next thing I knew I was back in my room and my aunt just kissed my nose and left in a ball of light.

Wasn't worth the headache to try and figure it out so I chalked it up to a witch thing again and went to sleep as the last week had finally caught up to me.

**Okay so what did ya think. I've had a few people ask when the Cullens will make an appearance and this is NM based so towards the end, remember what happens in the book? I will be basing this story around that but never fear Edward will be in this just not yet. Still some important stuff to get through.**

**The holidays are coming up and I have some time off so I'm hoping to get a couple more chapters done over the holidays so stayed tuned and please review so I know that I'm doing something right. Thanks again for reading!**

**Greeneyes84**


End file.
